


For Your Entertainment

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blood, DC_Yaoi Kink Meme, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Master/Slave, Slash, Slavery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi wants to feel again, while Kaito just wants him to shut up and Saguru is caught in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a happy fun let's pair up random people and watch them have sex for no reason. The pairings are there for a reason as is the subject matter. We're going to move beyond traditional, mainstream bdsm in this story and into a subsection that is dark and complete. Many will not enjoy reading about this, it is not politically correct, safe or nice. I won't blame you if you turn back, it's a hard subject to write about.
> 
> And in addition to the “twisted” lifestyles, we're also going to feature other dark themes such as murder, violence, mayhem and other concepts close to the BO, Crow!Shinichi IS a main character after all. The only concept not touched in this story is rape...simply because I don't want to confuse you with Saguru's dithering about his relationship with Shinichi. Through out this whole story, every intimate scene with them is and will always be consensual (despite the blasted detective's reservations).
> 
> That said, enjoy the story!

Shinichi smirked as he leaned back against the plush velvet seat cushion behind him, crossing an ankle over his knee, watching the glass filling before him. He waved off the scantily clad waitress, instead sipping the bitter alcohol, licking his lips to catch a stray droplet that had escaped.

His eyes drifted over the stage, tilting his head for a moment as he watched one of the dancers perform a move that should have been physically impossible before his attention was drawn to the door where a white clad figure had just slipped in, guarded by two of Shinichi's best underlings…not that that meant much, considering the pool he had to choose from.

"Kaito," Shinichi greeted as kicked a chair out in the thief's direction.

"Rather sudden meeting, Kudo," Kaito said, frowning at the man across the table from him. Eyes slowly caressed Shinichi's form, from the tips of his black hair to what Kaito could see of the other teen's waist, the black studded belt shining in the moving lights from the club's stage. "Finally get rid of your costume?"

Shinichi smirked and the movement caused Kaito to shudder, completing the image he had seen in far too many of his nightmares. Out of all the detectives that chased him, Shinichi was the only one he had ever truly feared. Once a pretty decent detective, Shinichi no longer worked for those who sought justice, instead creating murders for others to attempt to solve.

He was also the only detective who had ever tried to kill him.

"You have something, we want it, same old story, Kaito-kun," Shinichi said with a purr, leaning forward, his fingers brushing his lips as he watched Kaito. "Word around is that your no closer to finding it then we are."

"So you…what, called me here to taunt me? Kill me before I could find it?"

"Mm, that was Vermouth's idea, Gin actually agreed with her on it. I had a different idea in mind,"

Kaito raised an eyebrow, standing. "Thanks, but no." Kaito turned, heading for the door, only to find himself frozen as a knife embedded itself mere inches from his neck.

"I didn't say you could leave yet," Shinichi said, before pressing up against Kaito's back, retrieving his throwing knife. He wrapped an arm around Kaito's chest, long fingered hand resting across the thief's throat, gently pressing. "You can come upstairs willingly, or with body parts missing, doesn't really matter to me."

Kaito glared over his shoulder, shrugging the detective off of him, heading for the stairs that lead upstairs, un-buttoning his suit jacket as he went. He could hear Shinichi following had left his bodyguards downstairs.

Kaito removed his jacket, tossing it towards a chair, his aim thrown off by a body shoving him onto the decrepit bed. He raised an eyebrow, watching as Shinichi pulled off his leather jacket, dropping it so that it covered the white of Kaito's jacket, smirking at the thief.

"Tie," Shinichi demanded, holding out a hand expectantly.

Kaito rolled his eyes, hooking a gloved finger in the blood red knot, pulling it free of his neck, and watching as Shinichi's eyes followed each tug, before holding it out to the detective.

Shinichi crawled onto the bed, taking the tie as he kneeled over the thief's chest, raising Kaito's arms up an tying them to the bed post, sliding cuffs on after just to be sure that the thief was secure for the moment. He smirked down at Kaito, leaning down to draw his tongue down Kaito's jaw and throat, one hand slipping a butterfly knife out of his boot, flipping it open as he pressed the edge of the blade against Kaito's throat. "Swallow,"

Kaito did as requested, swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth, hissing as the action caused the blade to cut against his flesh, blood welling out of the cut. Shinichi grinned, turning the knife so that it slid against Kaito's chest, popping the buttons free of the threads binding them as his mouth latched onto the wound, sucking hard.

His mouth followed the knife as the shallow cut ran dry, kissing and licking at various parts of the thief's chest, the knife sliding to the side as Shinichi pulled Kaito's shirt from his pants, slicing up the sides so that he could pull the shirt away from Kaito without un-binding him, tossing the scraps aside, his attention focused on the thick black leather belt that was bound around Kaito's waist.

He pulled the leather free of the cotton bands, wrapped it around his hands, testing it for a moment before releasing one end, licking his lips as it hit Kaito's abdomen, leaving a red streak behind. "I do love a man who comes prepared," Shinichi purred, hitting Kaito again, aiming for the same spot he hit before, hissing as red blood started to appear against the breaking skin.

A third strike and Shinichi leaned in, again lapping at the cut the belt had made, one of his hands caressing Kaito's thigh while the other searched his pockets, finally finding what he wanted.

He set the small leather case on Kaito's chest, un-buttoning and un-zipping Kaito's too white pants , pushing them down enough to bare the thief's upper pelvis, a grin crossing his lips as he felt the hardness already forming beneath his hands. He flicked at the case, eying the toys, selecting a few for what he wanted, laying them out on Kaito's stomach.

He pushed the thief's pants down further, gently mouthing just the barest bits of flesh while he pinched a bit of loose flesh from Kaito's pelvis, lifting his head to select a needle before returning his attention to the flesh beneath his mouth as he shoved the needle through the pinched skin, grinning as Kaito jerked against his restraints. He sat back on his heels, wiggling the needle, earning a few pained hisses as he did, before selecting another pinch of skin, piercing it with a larger needle, squirming slightly on Kaito's thighs to pull more of the other teen's pants down, selecting a hair fine needle, giving it a lick before lifting Kaito's errection, finding a piece of skin that he could slide the needle through without hitting a vein, jerking as Kaito's body bucked, almost un-seating Shinichi.

"Patients, thief," Shinichi purred, leaning down to suck on the head of Kaito's cock as he took another fine needle, sliding it half an inch below the first, ready this time when Kaito reacted to the pain.

Climbing off of his toy, he lit a candle, pulling a large metal serving spoon out of his jacket and resting it over the candle, humming to himself as he returned to Kaito, licking a line up the thief's chest, before snatching the discarded knife, brushing the cool metal over Kaito's nipple. "Have you thought about our offer?"

"I don't work for the devil," Kaito spat, glaring at Shinichi, rather annoyed the teen had returned to business instead of finishing their little session.

Shinichi shrugged, using the tip of the knife to slice a deep line across Kaito's pectoral, running his fingers through the blood before sucking on them, reaching down to un-button his own pants, pushing the zipper down slightly to give himself a bit of room as he returned to the heating spoon, testing it's touch, smiling and taking a sip of the ice water he had delivered earlier, sucking on a cube as he returned to Kaito.

He straddled Kaito's hips again, rocking slightly against the thief, hissing at the feel of Kaito beneath him before raising the spoon, drawing the tip of it across Kaito's chest, grinning as a red burn leapt to life after the spoon. He leaned down, brushing an ice cooled tongue over the burn, before repeating the motions, slowly burning his name into Kaito's flesh. He had to pause a few times to re-heat the spoon, running low on fresh ice as he finished off his name, the last bit of the ice cubes sliding off his tongue as Shinichi wrapped his mouth around Kaito's erection, eagerly sucking on the thief, skillfully avoiding the needles still protruding from the flesh.

"Shinichi," Kaito whimpered, struggling against his bonds, trying to escape the cool touch, while at the same time, eager for more.

Shinichi slid up Kaito's body, one hand reaching down to continue to stroke Kaito, the other holding him up, off of Kaito's body. "Yes?" he purred and tutted when Kaito rose up, trying to kiss Shinichi.

The action was expected, but Kaito still gave a silent curse as black tinted nails instead dug into his jaw, forcing Kaito's mouth away from his, Shinichi instead attacking the thief's neck, biting and sucking at the skin, grinding in rhythm with his stroking against Kaito's thigh, giving a soft hiss. "Join us, Kaito," Shinichi whispered against the thief's neck, tongue darting out to taste sweat that was rolling free of Kaito's neck.

"No," Kaito hissed, shifting his hips, forcing Shinichi's body in line with his, groaning as hard flesh met the cold metal of Shinichi's zipper.

Shinichi jerked up, hand grabbing the coiled leather of Kaito's belt, rage flooding him as he lashed out, the metal end of the belt hitting Kaito's face, nearly taking the other teen's eye with it.

Kaito swallowed thickly, drawing his legs up against Shinichi's hips and back, trying desperately not to tense his body as he heard the leather whistle through the air again, this time the metal biting into his chest, causing him to give a gasping half scream, body jerking as he felt salt against his wound, Shinichi's sweat more effective at pain then the detective could ever dream of.

Shinichi stood, grabbing one of the thief's pant legs and jerking them off of Kaito's legs, tempted to bind the thief completely to the bed and leaving Kaito there, but dismissing the idea almost instantly, too interested in his own pursuit of pleasure to bother getting dressed and finding another victim in the club downstairs.

He climbed back on the bed, hand still coiled in the leather belt, taking a deep breath as he fought against the anger and hate that wanted to destroy his toy before it fulfilled its use. He finally released the belt, keeping it close, but not as tightly bound to him as he leaned back between Kaito's legs, pushing his pants down to fully free his erection, stroking himself for a moment as he examined the spread before him, moaning softly.

He searched Kaito's discarded pants, finding the lubricant he wanted, kicking the material aside again as he slicked his fingers, working one into Kaito as he leaned forward, using his teeth to scrape across the clotting cuts on Kaito's chest, tasting the mixture of sweet and salt as sweat and blood mixed together on his tongue.

Kaito drew his legs up to accommodate Shinichi, raising his hips as another finger slid into him, the feeling causing him to lick his lips in anticipation of what was to come. When Shinichi finally did press into him, Kaito gave the breathy moan he knew Shinichi preferred, pushing back against the detective, hands scrabbling at their bindings before finally locking around the rails of the bed, white knuckle tight as he tried not to break the bonds and reach out to touch the other teen.

Shinichi hissed softly, his head hanging slightly as he adjusted to the feeling of being buried deep inside Kaito, two weeks definitely being too long to go without this feeling. He pulled back his hips, before slamming back into his partner, groaning deeply when the thief clenched around him, before picking up the pace, trying to match it to the loud techno mix that could be heard faintly from the club downstairs.

Kaito groaned, moving against Shinichi as best he could, giving small whimpers and moans as the detective pushed deeper into Kaito, causing his body to jerk, rocking the over abused bed.

Shinichi reached down between them, roughly pulling out the needles that pierced Kaito's cock, hissing as each one caused a jerk from Kaito, blood dripping from the holes left behind, leaving a sticky film on Shinichi's palm that caused Kaito to jerk away as the teen stroked him in time with their thrusting.

Shinichi rolled his eyes at the thief's action, raising his hand to Kaito's mouth. "If it bothers you so much, clean it," he muttered, giving a strangled gasp as Kaito's mouth wrapped around his fingers, sucking at them, tongue flicking out to clean the last bits of the film from Shinichi's fingers before laying back down, smirking as he licked his lips.

"Brat," Shinichi hissed, thrusting harder into Kaito's body, groaning deeply, reaching back down to stroke Kaito as they moved together.

"Shinichi, please…" Kaito whispered and Shinichi fell forward, capturing Kaito's lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled out of the thief, shifting them so that Kaito's was pressed against his chest, shifting so that he could get back into position, gently pushing into Kaito's body, the rage and need from earlier already spent.

Kaito's tongue tangled with Shinichi's, arms twisting free of their bonds as he reached back to burry his hands in Shinichi's hair, pressing the detective's mouth closer as he shifted a leg over Shinichi's hip, curling around so that he could use the muscles in the limb to press Shinichi tighter into him, hips moving against his lover's.

Shinichi gave a needy whimper into Kaito's mouth, trying to burry himself in all that Kaito offered, the heat of the thief's body shoving off the ice in his heart. Pulling away from Kaito's mouth, he blinked slowly, staring into Kaito's eyes as the thief's motions grew more erratic, breathless sounds escaping Kaito's bruised lips.

"Come for me," Shinichi ordered, reaching down to squeeze Kaito's erection, grinning as Kaito gave a scream, a bitten off curse as he buried his mouth against Shinichi's neck, body jerking as his orgasm washed over him.

Shinichi dragged Kaito's face back up, holding it in a tight grip as he groaned, drinking in the sight of the thief's face, his hands pressed around Kaito's neck as he came, hangs tightening, crushing the jaw and neck at the same time, cutting off Kaito's air.

As he started to come down, he released the thief's neck, pulling their mouths together for another kiss, pulling Kaito close to his body. He knew that in a few hours, his toy would be gone, last chance re-buffed, but for a moment, he could hold the warm, sweet, alive body against his, and just pretend, for the tiniest of moments that he was still good, still believed in everything the thief was…that for a second, he was still Kudo Shinichi.


	2. Until You Scream

Lights flashed against the dancers on the floor, the black strobe light reflecting glowing semen and dark, almost black blood in splashes against Shinichi's body as he moved against the woman in front of him.

Saguru's eyes narrowed, watching the former detective, itching to storm over there and punch the young man in the face. Instead, he raised his head to the stairs, watching as forensics started down. "Is it him?"

One of the techs nodded, glancing back towards the stairs. "Nakamori is still up there, I think he's in shock."

"Who isn't? Not every day we find Kid dead in a club owner's bed," Saguru muttered, climbing the stairs, not looking forward to finding what lay upstairs, that which sent several of the Kaitou Kid task force screaming into the night.

Shinichi laughed to himself as he watched the idiot detective storm out into the night, blood dripping down the blond's hand from when Saguru had punched a wall. He took a long drink from the glass Vodka held, waving the taller man away as the smell of bleach came from the man.

It had been fun, toying with Saguru's mind.

After the teen had noticed the traces of semen and blood on Shinichi's clothes, he had send the items to be cleaned with Vodka, changing into an identical outfit…which has promptly been confiscated by Saguru for testing, along with Gin and Vodka's own clothing. Nothing came of it, and it seemed to have enraged the Brit more, leading to Saguru's breaking his fist on the wall.

Draining the rest of his drink, he passed it to one of the waitresses for a re-fill, heading back towards the floor, interested in another toy for the evening. He didn't get far however, shoved face first into a wall by a detective he hadn't noticed returning.

"You've gone too far, this time," Saguru hissed in Shinichi's ear, the temptation to do something bloody and rather final to the criminal bounding through his blood. "I will see you dead for what you did to him,"

Shinichi laughed, turning in Saguru's arms, leaning against the wall, smirking up at the detective. "And just what did I do, Hakuba-kun? Fuck him too much?" Shinichi pressed up against the blond, lips brushing Saguru's as he spoke. "He asked for every thing I've done to him, Saguru. No more, no less." Shinichi pushed Saguru away, taking a step towards the dance floor before pausing. "If you really want to know what happened upstairs, you're free to come with me. I seem to be down one toy now, thanks to some madman and you seem as if you would be a…pleasure to teach,"

Saguru glared after Shinichi, rage and hatred simmering under the surface of his rather calm mask.

Saguru jerked awake, sweat dripping from damp bangs, heart pounding in his chest as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to block out memories of a murder's smirk and a friend begging for help.

Any night after a run in with Kudo Shinichi was a bad one, too many memories and too many fantasies twisting together. Add in remembered details of Kaito's broken body lying in a blood soaked bed and Saguru was guaranteed not to sleep for more then five minutes at a time for a long while.

He drew his knees up to his chest, resting his face against them, trying to steady his breathing and blank his mind…and do everything not to think about Shinichi's offer…

Or his rival reaching out, pleading with sightless eyes for a rescue that was never coming.

"You seem to be sleeping well," a voice whispered from his window, almost never there and Saguru jerked around, grabbing the only ammunition he had…an overstuffed pillow, sending it flying.

Shinichi laughed, ducking the missile before slipping from the window, as liquid as silk, almost floating over to the angry and scared teenager. He crawled into the bed, straddling Saguru's hips, pressing his fingers easily around Saguru's throat, watching at the blond gasped for air. "Have you thought about my offer?" he whispered, nuzzling Saguru's pulse, pressing harder against the blond's throat, not giving the detective a chance to speak.

He groaned softly as he nibbled at Saguru's sweaty skin, grinding down against the blond, feeling the blond press back in answer despite his mind's wishes. Lifting his head, Shinichi studied Saguru, licking his lips as he took in the wide, panic'd eyes, mouth that was gasping for air it couldn't get to, lips trembling in fear and arousal.

Shinichi relaxed his hand, allowing Saguru to take a few, needy gasps before squeezing again, hissing as Saguru's body jerked against his in needy release.

Strangulation was one of the easiest forms of sexual torture, and often the most rewarding for the receiving party. The fear, the panic, those moments of wondering if you'd ever live through it, your brain going haywire from lack of oxygen, making you high…giddy.

Anyone who enjoyed erotic asphyxiation knew how to ride those waves instinctively, without training or thought, and was and intense pleasure…

…if you trusted your partner not to kill you.

Saguru of course, had no trust in Shinichi (for very good reason), which made the edge of the high sharper, the fear almost too strong to enjoy the rush, though the body pressed eagerly against his own made it hard to resist as he gasped soundlessly, desperately, hands clutching at Shinichi's hips, body begging for more friction, more contact, and more air to enjoy the sensations.

Shinichi released Saguru's throat again, giving the detective a chance to breath, to even protest, as the murder squirmed down Saguru's body, slipping under the sheets that barely clung to the bed and pulling down the silk pajama bottoms he found, wrapping his mouth around the waiting erection.

Saguru groaned deeply, the tail end still rather raspy from not having enough air to satisfy him. He buried a hand in the heavy gelled strands of Shinichi's hair, thrusting up against the hot mouth wrapped around him, not bothering to be gentle. He didn't care if Shinichi choked to death, so long as he got off.

Shinichi moved with the thrusting, keeping Saguru well out of his throat, making a note to teach the blond a lesson in return for the action at a later date (it wouldn't do to have one of his toys thinking he could get away with such control, after all), before swallowing around the flesh in his mouth, sucking happily, a hand sliding up Saguru's chest before realizing there was a problem.

Saguru was taller then Kaito, and thus, moves he used on the thief, weren't the same ones he could use on the blond. It had been simple, to suck off Kaito and strangle him at the same time, not so much Saguru.

Saguru shifted, lying down, pushing at Shinichi's stomach with his knees until the former detective was on the side rather then his lap, thus giving Shinichi a foot of access he didn't have before. He swallowed as he felt Shinichi's manicured fingers against his flesh, before closing his eyes, giving himself over to the ecstasy.


	3. Ring the Alarm

**Chapter Three: Ring the Alarm**

"Please welcome our new student,"

Saguru blinked, remembering a time two years ago when that familiar refrain introduced him to an entirely different world then he had expected. His eyes slid to the side, glancing at the empty chair that was a few rows away from him, where a laughing, manic magician used to sit. His eyes slid back to the front and he swallowed, staring up at Kudo Shinichi, looking far too neat and orderly in the Ekoda High uniform for someone who was a mass murder , rapist and general all around poster child for evil incarnate.

"You can take the...er...empty seat next to Nakamori-san," The teacher said, waving Shinichi towards his seat.

Saguru watched Shinichi as the teenager headed towards his new seat, Kaito's seat, before standing and storming from the room, not caring that he had left everything, including his shoes behind. He headed for the park behind the school, burring his face in his hands, fighting the urge to break down, to give into the emotions plaguing him since the night before.

He desperately wished Kaito was there, had been there, to torment him and bring him back from the brink.

The bushes shuffled behind him and Saguru half turned, giving a yelp as someone leapt at him, choking him with a tight leather strap, the pressure releasing slightly as the person straddled his hips on the bench, almost falling backwards and taking them both to the ground before they righted themselves.

"That looks better on you then I imagined," Shinichi purred into Saguru's ear, fingers brushing over the soft skin of the detective's neck.

Saguru reached up, fingers finding the metal collar wrapped round his neck, eyes widening for a moment, bile catching in his throat before he shoved Shinichi away from him, standing. He gave the other teen a frightened, panicked look before taking off like a startled deer, desperate to get away.

–

Saguru leaned over the sink in his bathroom, panting heavily, the heavily familiar weight of the collar around his neck. The metal was a dull reminder of a life he had long since left behind and with each breath, each swallow, Saguru could feel the walls closing in around him, a broken and choked scream rising in the back of his mind.

Saguru reached a trembling hand up to the cold metal, gently tracing it, trying to find the latch that he knew he wouldn't. These weren't the style that one could find in any sex or fetish shop, specially designed for a select and limited clientele. Only the buyer knew the release, negating any chance for escape or freedom.

Saguru's eyes raised to his reflection as his finger slid off the collar, tracing the line of scarring across his neck usually hidden by latex and make-up (which had been rubbed off by the collar), the slick shine of the burn scare a pale contrast to the skin around it. His finger followed the scar down under his shirt collar, before trembling hands carefully pulled open his uniform jacket, shirt following slowly, revealing a vivid road map of pain and horror, scars crossing his chest and stomach in such twisted patterns that one could barely distinguish one from the other.

He gave a harsh, shuddering breath, before leaning over the sink again, retching as he thought of being in that position again, an object to be used as seen fit...to be destroyed.

And yet, even as he rebelled against the idea, fought to keep from curling into a ball and screaming in remembered fear and pain...a greater part of him craved it, desperate for the perfection that it offered him.

He wanted nothing more then to return to the life he had lead since he was fourteen...to belong to someone.

He rinsed his mouth with too cold water, before sitting on the edge of the bath, squeezing his eyes shut against the memories that flooded into him, things he had thought long buried into the past. Memories of everything he had left behind when he and Bayaa had fled England both painful and pleasurable.

He had been part of the circle too long, he couldn't put it behind him no matter how he tried...and suddenly he realized what they had said, when the others told him you couldn't escape yourself. He had been too young to realize...to catch on. After all, wasn't that what they were _doing_? Enjoying a bit of escapism?

But no, that had been the _others_ , those who had carefully planned out scenes and costumes.

And he hated them. The day trippers, weekend retreaters with their too bright eyes, too happy smiles, leather collars that were a bit too shiny, the newness not yet worn off and their bloody safe words, as if anything was safe in their world, let alone sex (no matter what the community as a whole tried to portray to the world).

He hated them for making a mockery of everything he was.

It was only now, when faced with the same temptations, the same sudden seduction that he realized how far apart their worlds really were, while still sharing the same space.

Hakuba Saguru was no one's submissive, but was rather suddenly Kudo Shinichi's property. And he wondered just how broken the other teen would leave him.

–

Shinichi watched through the window as Saguru stood, wiping his face with a cloth before pulling off his shirt and jacket completely, revealing the full extent of the wounds that had decorated the blond's torso.

Hissing through his teeth, Shinichi's eyes narrowed, anger and hate flooding through him as he took in the scars, the chunks of flesh that just weren't there. Some people did not appreciate their possessions, and it was disgusting to see the result.

Shinichi pushed off the tree branch he had been resting on, sliding to the ground, black trench coat swirling around his legs as stuffed his hands into his pockets, heading for the waiting car, content to leave his new toy alone for the night.

He had research to do anyway, to find out just who had given him such damaged goods and return the favor three times over.


End file.
